The present invention relates to a hydraulic device particularly intended for a braking circuit of the wheels of a vehicle, comprising, between a chamber of a master cylinder and at least one brake motor, a plurality of solenoid valves and a hydraulic pump driven by an electric motor consisting of a rotor enclosed in a cylindrical sleeve made of metallic material.
Such a device is generally used for performing the functions of anti-lock wheel braking and of anti-slip wheel acceleration.
The documents EP-A-0,379,957 and EP-A-0,373,551, among many others, describe a device of this type.
As a general rule, such a device consists of two subassemblies. One is hydroelectrical and contains the fluid circulation channels, the solenoid valves and the various hydraulic slides, while the other consists solely of the drive motor f or the pistons of the pump. In fact, the technologies put into practice in each of these subassemblies are so different that each of these subassemblies is manufactured by different craftsmen, the subassembly comprising the electric motor being connected operationally to the other subassembly only after the device has been assembled.
Now many problems arise in respect of the complete assembly. Of these, mention may be made of the complexity of the electrical connections as a result of the hostile environment where the device is to function, the noise occurring as a result of the operational functioning of the device, the cooling of the motor, especially when the device functions in the anti-slip acceleration mode, etc. In addition to this, there is the need to reduce the outer dimensions of the device in view of the small space available in the engine compartment of a modern vehicle and, of course, the need to reduce the cost of this device, without adversely affecting its performance. The present invention aims to solve the aforementioned problems, while at the same time obtaining the abovementioned reductions.